


A Morning Muffin

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: henry hates muffins and joey is unaware, this is prior to the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Every day, Joey gives Henry a single muffin. It's a nice gesture, but Henry really hates muffins.





	A Morning Muffin

"For you."

It's the first thing Henry hears before a muffin is placed neatly on the top of his desk, just above his hand, which was being prepared for another day of animating.  
Henry looks up to see Joey Drew, his greatest pal since grade school, smiling at him. He looks back down at the muffin on his desk and cringes; he'd told Joey he didn't like muffins yesterday, and the day before, and so forth. It'd become a morning routine for him; he'd get the muffins and, despite not liking them, would accept them anyway for the sake of being nice. He'd told Joey he didn't like them way back in third grade, but somehow, he always forgot.

  
"Did you buy everyone else one as well?" Henry asks, choosing to ignore the muffin as he turns in his seat with a grin. Joey deflates slightly but wordlessly presses his finger to his own lips, giving Henry the answer. He didn't.

  
A small, terse "Eat it quick" is all that is shared as Joey turns around and heads back the way he came.

  
Henry watches him go, smiling and shaking his head as he turns back in his seat. Joey might not ever remember about Henry's disgust towards muffins, but he'll probably remember to buy one for Henry each morning.

  
He sets to work, and the muffin sits untouched on his desk. Hours pass, sheltered by the slow, crawling process of hard work - storyboarding and keyframes for the studio's newest, upcoming short: Bendy in The Pocket Picking Prowler. The short follows Bendy, frustrated due to the repeated disappearances of all of his pocket contents in an impossible manner, and the "Pocket Picking Prowler", who actually turns out to be Boris.

  
Hours pass before any activity starts down his hallway. The sound of footsteps and whistling startle Henry out of his effort, and, thinking Joey is coming his way, he panics and sets to trying to rid his desk of the muffin, not wanting his friend to come by and be upset that the gift he spends daily money on has been going to waste. Henry is just about to drop the muffin under his desk when he hears the jingling of keys.

  
Wally Franks, the studio's janitor, opens a closet door behind Henry. Respectively, they pay each other no mind; Wally never really talks to Henry, and Henry never really sees Wally that much during the day, anyway. Henry figures the janitor will simply take what he needs from the closet and leave, so he starts back to work on his art, only for Wally's voice to interrupt him this time.

  
"You gonna eat that?"

  
Wally asks this, now leaning over Henry as if to look at his drawings, with his chin hovering just over Henry's left shoulder. It takes the animator moments longer than normal to realize what Wally is referring to - the muffin, left uneaten, probably stale now that it's been left out uncovered.

  
He sure as hell isn't going to eat it, and he can't risk Joey coming down the hall and getting his feelings hurt by seeing it left alone.

  
A terse "no" leaves the animator's mouth as he starts back to working, no longer seeming to care about Wally's presence. Wally hesitates a moment before reaching an arm over Henry's shoulder, snagging the neglected muffin, and retreating back down the hall, whistling with the sound of his jingling keys as an accompaniment. Henry remains unfazed, and listens to the sound until it can no longer be heard.

  
He just hopes that, after all his effort to keep his muffin-loathing a secret for the sake of Joey feeling useful, the guy won't see Wally marching down the hallway holding the darn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the idea go to Adobe-Outdesign on Tumblr.


End file.
